


【宁羞】恋爱中人

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 7





	【宁羞】恋爱中人

譬如某个队里放假的周二。比赛还隔很远，暂且不用担心。于是大家都要赖会儿床。这话说来，对于他们来说，就是一觉睡十个小时，醒来就是第二天下午。  
恋爱中人不能这样颓废。有事要做，有爱要谈。于是十一点便有着生理闹钟般醒来了。不要吵醒室友。安静地、满怀欢喜地。姜承録换上前一天就搭配好的衣服，出门前却又犹豫了一下。想换，但又想见他，好像一秒钟也再等不得。于是按下把手，还是出去了。怀着一种仿佛仍旧是第一天恋爱的心态。  
周二和每周其他任何一天都很不一样。平时他们是同事、战友，之间的感情是信任，客观，还有些微的距离感。但休息日，周二，平日里不应该表现出来的感情都可以解封，窸窸窣窣地活过来。他们便如同神仙教母魔法下拥有时限的生命：在这一个小时中，你们可以彼此相爱，成为恋人。  
高振宁坐在餐桌前，低着头看手机，口罩和帽子都放在手边。他少有这样沉静的时刻。又或者，每次他沉默不语的时候，他都刻意地让别人不注意到他。这样他塑造了一个潇洒恣意的形象。甚至平常他不说话的时候，姜承録也不会去看他。他克制得很好。没有别的人知道他们在谈恋爱。他们是变相的办公室情侣、秘密爱人。  
但此刻是星期二的下午，于是姜承録大可以光明正大地去看他的情人。客厅长久合拢的窗帘被拉开，正午的阳光和所有隐秘处投递的视线都汇聚在一点。对方即使不说话，此刻空荡荡的客厅也把光都聚到他身上了。他最好、最耀眼。总是让姜承録回到动心的那一刹那。  
高振宁招呼他：宝儿。又说，shyshy，过来抱一下。  
就真的很纯情地抱着。队友都没醒，偷来一刻清闲。姜承録半跪在椅子上，姿势有点别扭。但他把脑袋埋进高振宁颈窝，只想搂更紧些。高振宁的手覆盖住他颈后突起的那节骨头，贴在他耳边说情话：shyshy今天这身真好看。姜承録相信了，觉得不好意思。后来几次忍不住回想这句话，心底小声抱怨：你见过啊，啧，之前不说。  
高振宁亲他一下。基地和外面仿佛两个世界。但基地里除了他们没有人醒着，而外界的人都与他们无关。所以，现在两个世界都短暂地忽视了他们。他们如同两个闲暇时前来参观的游客。轻松，毫无新意，走马观花置身事外。带着帽子口罩做无名氏。  
姜承録听说高振宁很“会“。他自己偷偷去查这是什么意思。但高振宁好像也没有用什么巧意的手法讨好他。高振宁和他谈，就是两个人找个无人之地，高振宁黏着他，不停地接吻、搂抱。主要是亲的多，亲不够。漂亮有力的手指穿过他的发梢轻揉地按他的后脑和脖颈。搂着他，搂很紧。没什么富裕时间去弄新奇玩意儿。  
很多时候高振宁也给他买吃的。买小蛋糕，买奶茶，买沪市新红起来的各种菜样。高振宁一开始还跟着他一起吃。姜承録心里想劝男朋友少吃甜的容易长痘，但又说不出口。又觉得他怎样都是好的，哪怕很偶尔会有点嫌弃。  
高振宁自我发觉：“我中午吃沙拉。”  
“啊，为什么。”  
他男朋友买了一杯奶茶递给他，道：“就别问了啊宝儿，养生呢。”  
半晌又忍不住气了，状似无意道：“咋就那么爱摸我脸，有啥好摸的。”  
手感特别嘛，姜承録心里想，不说出来装没听见，但也是喜欢的。  
姜承録小口嘬奶茶，跟着高振宁去电玩城，手里搂着一小筐游戏币。上班时间没人来，一眼能看到深处闪着粉光的一排排抓娃娃机。高振宁说要去给他抓个屁桃玩偶，几次都没抓上来。姜承録就把脸挡在大号奶茶杯后面闷声笑，两颗兔牙咬着吸管。  
高振宁非推说外套碍事，两下脱下来让姜承録拿着。姜承録啧一声，接过来在小臂上绕几圈团成一个茧。他两只手都埋在茧里面，拧着手指悄没声希望高振宁能把那个屁桃玩偶赶紧抓起来送他。  
又抓了三四次，终于抓了上来，高振宁特别高兴，拉着他去买了一对银戒指。姜承録非要戴在手上。高振宁为了避嫌，配了条银链子把戒指挂脖子上。链子姜承録选的。  
两个人穿梭在游戏城里，身周都是近乎迷幻的粉色灯光。姜承録转着手上的戒指，在食指和中指间乱换。高振宁看在眼里，伸手捏捏他的无名指，逗他：“戴这儿啊宝儿，和我结婚吧。”  
他语气眼神都很认真，认真得让姜承録一下子就慌了，不知道说什么。高振宁不逼他，趁着周围没有人，低头亲他的嘴唇，吻他的唇珠，吻得又轻又慢。亲了两下搂着他，指着玩偶，问：“自拍吗宝儿？”  
姜承録点点头，和他靠在一起，又没有太近，恰好露出搭在高振宁心口的戒指。他一手搂着玩偶，一手试了很多的姿势想把戒指也露出来。摆好之后看镜头里，两张脸都映着夸张的粉光。  
姜承録后悔了。要换个地方拍。高振宁不给他机会，手一收紧，镜头举高，和他讲筛哥，说茄子，说yes。  



End file.
